


In fondo siamo umani...ma MOLTO in fondo

by thatshowyoudontwriteastory



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (non è che descrivo chissà quale violenza ma la paranoia c'è sempre), Alternate Universe - Vampire, comunque non muore nessuno, non chiedetemi come mi è venuta in mente CHE NON LO SO MANCO IO, più o meno si ambienta durante le prove per il concerto di Emergency
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshowyoudontwriteastory/pseuds/thatshowyoudontwriteastory
Summary: Uno dei due è un vampiro. E ha combinato un casino.L’altro non lo sa e a pochi minuti da lì devono cantare sul palco per Emergency.La catastrofe segue immancabilmente.





	In fondo siamo umani...ma MOLTO in fondo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreiundzwanzig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiundzwanzig/gifts), [il mio grillo parlante](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=il+mio+grillo+parlante).



> Warning: la parlata romana inserita in questa storia è TERRIBILE. Manco so parlare il mio dialetto, mi cimento pure in uno che non parlo a prescindere. Cosa non si fa per il realismo. Vi ho avvisato, comunque!
> 
> Tutto questo, soprattutto, è un delirante regalo per le due persone che mi hanno aiutato a uscire dal blocco dello scrittore (ragà, erano sei mesi che non riuscivo a buttar giù una frase che fosse una. SEI MESI): ovvero, **il mio adorato grillo parlante** , che mi beta le assurdità più inequivocabili senza battere ciglio, e **dreiundzwanzig** , ~~di cui ho dovuto biecamente copincollare il nickname perché ho la memoria di pastafrolla,~~ che se non avessi beccato la sua _Tram 3 direzione Verano_ probabilmente non avrei risolto tanto presto il mio blocco. Mi scuso in anticipo con tutt'e due se quanto leggerete qui sotto vi deluderà, ma penso sappiate tanto quanto me che quando ispirazione chiama, a ispirazione si risponde.  
>  Con tutto quel che ne consegue.

Lo trova seduto con la testa tra le mani, nella più disperata delle posizioni. Gli sembra pure che dondoli, ma che ripeta “ _L’ho perso, l’ho perso_ ” come una litania funebre gli è praticamente certo.

Quello è il segnale per Fabrizio che nella zucca di Ermal qualcosa non stia più funzionando a dovere. “Oh, che c’hai?”

L’altro non risponde a voce; sobbalza, questo sì, e quello scatto vale più di mille risposte.

Fabrizio gli è subito al fianco. “Beh? Panico da palcoscenico?” Scherza, sia per rassicurarlo che per rassicurar _si_ , per dissimulare il gelido sospetto che gli si è insinuato nelle vene. I respiri di Ermal sono irregolari e ancora non lo guarda in faccia. Fabrizio cerca di incrociare il suo sguardo, senza successo, ma sceglie di non toccarlo, per il momento. “Ma è successo qualcosa?”

“Per favore, Fabrizio, va’ via. Sto-sto bene.”

“Sì, come no.” La voce di Ermal era un rantolo, e Fabrizio sa di star facendo la figura del padre apprensivo, ma non può lasciarlo salire a cantare in quello stato. “Te devo chiamà un medico?”

“ _NO!_ ” Ermal scuote la testa come imbizzarrito, ma ancora non la lascia da quelle mani, che paiono voler tenersela artigliata fino alla fine della sua carriera. E i respiri sono sempre più affannosi. “Per-per favore, Fabrizio, lasciami in pace. Sto bene, okay? Ho solo...un momento…”

Eccolo là. Il sospetto l’ha morso e Fabrizio non riesce a lasciarlo più andare. Non aiuta il fatto che Ermal non lo chiami con quei suoi stupidi soprannomi: quello sarebbe stato almeno una parvenza di normalità, l’indice che non tutto è già perduto. Lo prende per una spalla, ma ancora non lo volta a forza, preferendo che sia lui a farlo dopo la domanda che gli rivolgerà. “Ma ti sei fumato qualche cosa?”

Il respiro spezzato è quanto di più simile a una risata Ermal possa produrre. “ _Qui_?”

In effetti non sarebbe la mossa più furba del suo repertorio, fumare oppiacei o sul genere a un evento di beneficenza così importante. I giornali e i talk-shows ci andrebbero a nozze, con uno scoop del genere. Ermal, per quanto Fabrizio ne possa sapere, se n’è sempre tenuto alla larga...ma, in quel momento, non sembra affatto così. E tocca a lui correre ai ripari. “Senti: stai male, se vede. Quindi mò o ti porto io dal medico, o te ne stai fermo e buono qui e io lo mando a chiamà, oppure chiamo al responsabile e je dico che tu oggi su quer palco nun ce sali, se preferisci sta’ così. Che voi fa’?”

“ _Fabrizio_ .” La voce di Ermal trema, e trema egli stesso; Fabrizio sente le ossa dell’altro scuotersi fin dalla spalla che gli tiene ben salda. “Ti ho detto...che vorrei solo...essere lasciato in pace. Da _solo_. Pe-per un momento.” Prende un gran respiro. “Ti chiedo troppo?!”

Fabrizio è tutto tranne che comprensivo, adesso. “Ermal, che te sei calato?” gli chiede, la voce nel tono più incolore che ha. Perché quella, se non è il principio di una crisi di panico, gli sembra proprio il principio di un altro tipo di crisi. Ed è piuttosto bravo a tener chiusi dietro la porta la delusione e la rabbia per quel che Ermal pare aver fatto.

L’altro scuote la testa, di nuovo, e si dondola, _di nuovo_ , e mugugna di nuovo una litania, questa volta incomprensibile. “Va-vattene via, Fabrizio, _VA’ VIA!!!_ ”

Questo Fabrizio l’ha compreso perfettamente. “Te lo scordi. Mò chiamo un dottore.” Fa per prendere il telefonino dalla tasca dei pantaloni.

Poi Ermal gli afferra il polso e in un secondo Fabrizio è a terra, sulla sua schiena. Bloccato dal peso dell’altro. Che lo guarda con occhi iniettati di sangue.

La cosa gli piace molto, molto _poco_. “Ermal, che stai a…?!”

“Te l’ho detto di andartene,” lo rimbecca quello, “ma tu _nooo_ , devi sempre fare di testa tua! È per _questo_ che non possiamo fare una cosa giusta noi due insieme, Fabbrì! E poi ti chiedi perché ti ho detto di no alla storia della band!”

È assurdo. Ermal gli sta sopra come se volesse sgozzarlo da un momento all’altro, e invece lo sta rimproverando, infuriato come una bestia. Come se gli avesse preso lui l’ultima corda della sua chitarra. O l’ultima sigaretta. Fabrizio si lecca le labbra secche, ché la faccenda sta prendendo una piega ben peggiore nella sua testa, e restare esterrefatti e immobili non farebbe altro che portare il tutto in quella direzione. “Ermal, tu...tu non stai bene..”

Ermal prende due respiri, belli profondi; il petto si alza e si abbassa fin troppo velocemente. “E certo! E certo che non sto bene!” Tira di nuovo il fiato, e pare come se si stesse trattenendo dal colpirlo con forza. “Non sto bene, e tu ti metti pure vicino a me! Quanto puoi essere deficiente, eh, Fabrizio?!”

È incazzato, definitivo, e un Ermal incazzato è meno peggio di un Ermal nervoso. Peccato che sia pure quello. E Fabrizio non ha tanta voglia di farne le spese. Muove gli occhi, a vedere se qualcuno si è accorto del bailamme che stanno facendo - e se questo qualcuno può venire a salvarlo, possibilmente - ma per qualche ragione sono da soli nel retro del palco. Dove diavolo sono finiti tutti?!

Un sospiro particolarmente tremante riporta la sua attenzione verso Ermal, ancora sopra di lui. “Beh, okay. _Okay_. Lo so, non è colpa tua. Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di nessuno, qui.”

Sta delirando, deduce Fabrizio. Ermal Meta è finalmente impazzito nel tentare di sostenere il ritmo folle della sua carriera. Gliel’aveva pure detto, lui, tanto per restare in tema. Se solo riuscisse a liberarsi della sua presa e telefonare a un’ambulanza, ma la stretta di quello è straordinariamente ferrea, e assurdamente gelida contro l’interno del suo polso…

“...però un po’ te la sei cercata, Fabbrì. E mò devi starti fermo e zitto, se no faccio un casino.”

“ _CHE?!_ ” Ed è l’ultima cosa sensata che Fabrizio dirà.

Perché poi Ermal _ringhia_ , estrudendo un paio di zanne acuminate da dove normalmente dovrebbero esserci i canini, e incurante degli occhi fuori dalle orbite del suo amico si avventa sul suo collo, tappandogli la bocca con l’altra mano e soffocando così le sue urla.

La mano libera di Fabrizio si aggrappa a quella che Ermal gli sta premendo contro la bocca spalancata, ma per quanto tiri non riesce a staccarla, e così continua a urlare, la gola che gli raschia e l’aria che si assottiglia, col rischio di soffocarsi, e tutto quel che sente uscire dalla sua bocca tappata sono i suoni strozzati di chi è stato seppellito vivo.

Un dolore lancinante continua a esplodergli al lato del collo, dove Ermal gli sta succhiando il sangue, ansimando e mordendo ferocemente, e per quanto Fabrizio possa chiudere più volte gli occhi e sperare che sia tutto finito, non passa mai la sensazione che gli stia venendo strappata la carne a morsi, in spasmi freddi e roventi insieme, un centro di sofferenza dilaniante che si irradia al resto del corpo, snervandolo e irrigidendolo allo stesso tempo, in una tortura che non sembra aver fine. Gli scoppia la testa, ma non saprebbe dire se è per le sue grida, il dolore del morso o tutto insieme; è così _fuori_ che quasi non si rende conto del fatto che la presa dell’altro sul suo polso si sia riscaldata improvvisamente, come se il sangue che gli sta _mangiando_ gli trasmetta anche tutto il suo calore.

Non saprebbe neanche dire quanto tempo stia passando, ma al suo sistema nervoso in crash non importa, perché un secondo dopo che lo ha pensato, vede tutto nero, gli arti si abbandonano e lui non grida più.

 

* * *

 

Ermal si risolleva con un ansito.

È stremato, e non a torto: sono anni che non si concede a quella pratica disgustosa. Passa una manica della giacca sulla bocca, ripulendosi dagli schizzi di sangue.

Fabrizio, sotto di lui, è una statua terrorizzata. Gli occhi sgranati, non sembra neanche respirare. Poco prima sembrava pure morto.

 _Eccallà_ , pensa Ermal, tutto sommato anche un po’ scocciato. _E adesso come glielo spiego?_ “Te l’avevo detto di allontanarti, ma non mi hai voluto dare ascolto. E così, beh, eccoci qua. Sono un vampiro.” Muove le mani, un sorriso fintissimo sul volto di nuovo pulito. "Sorpresa!"

L’altro non dà segni di averlo ascoltato. Ma è ancora in sé, Ermal l’ha capito quando l’ha sentito rabbrividire mentre gli leccava la ferita sul collo, per ripulirla dal sangue e permettersi di richiudersi. Gli fa anche un po’ pena, a dire il vero: non è affatto bella, un’esperienza del genere, e lo sa bene anche lui.

Si indica l’anulare della mano destra. La falange alla base è costellata da una miriade di puntini rossi. “Ho perso la mia scorta di sangue,” si spiega Ermal, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. “È un anello, sai, ed è grazie a quello se non mordo più nessuno. Mi fa un’iniezione di sangue ogni tot, in modo che non possa sentire la fame. Senza, vado in crisi. Ma per il resto, sono tale e quale a te. A parte la fame di sangue, tutto quello che gira sui vampiri sono solo balle.” Si rimette in piedi, e dà una mano a Fabrizio per rialzarsi anche lui.

Ma quegli scatta in piedi da solo, e inciampa anche, facendo cadere due riflettori alle sue spalle. Ermal si chiede se adesso finalmente arriverà qualcuno: più che per lui, ora è Fabrizio quello che ha bisogno di un dottore. O di uno psichiatra. Sempre se non gli parla subito. “Fabbrì, senti…”

Ma l’altro agita le braccia come un ossesso. “No! _No!_ Stamme lontano, stamme lontano!” Indietreggia, ma finisce per sbattere contro una colonna dell'impalcatura, e sobbalza, spaventato.

“Mi dispiace, okay?” Ermal gli va incontro con tutta la calma del mondo, sebbene calmo non lo sia affatto. Deve risolvere quella faccenda prima che li chiamino sul palco, o sarà davvero la fine per tutti quanti. “Mi dispiace davvero. Se non avessi perso il mio anello, non ti avrei mai attaccato. Non farei mai del male a nessuno, Fabrizio, credimi.”

Fabrizio scuote la testa con forza, e ora pare lui quello in paranoia. Ha ancora le mani avanti. “Sta’ lontano, sta’...!”

Ermal non l’ha mai visto ridotto a questa maniera. Aveva anche dubitato che un giorno l’avrebbe visto in preda al panico più puro, come un bambino da un incubo terribile.

Ma non può perdersi in fantasticherie proprio adesso.

Un passo ed è proprio a un centimetro dal naso di Fabrizio. Gli spinge giù le braccia, non curandosi del verso terrorizzato dell’altro, del suo tentativo di indietreggiare ancora; gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo guarda fisso negli occhi, incatenando gli sguardi.

“Non è mai successo niente.” La sua voce è estranea alle sue stesse orecchie: è fredda, impersonale, come se qualcun altro stesse parlando per sua bocca. “Sei venuto da me perché hai perso l’accendino e volevi fumarti una sigaretta. Abbiamo fumato, abbiamo chiacchierato, e ora salirai sul palco senza il minimo terrore. Dimenticherai che sono un vampiro, che ho perso il mio anello e che ti ho morso. Tutto chiaro?”

Fabrizio da terrorizzato è passato ad avere un’espressione persa, imbambolata nel vuoto. Qualche secondo dopo, arriva la sua risposta: “Sì.”

Ermal annuisce, anche se sa che l’altro non può vederlo, in un certo senso. “Bene,” fa, con le intenzioni di interrompere lì la sua ipnosi. Non gli piace, quel metodo, e non lo usa mai su nessuno, ma in quel caso deve per forza fare un’eccezione. Non si perdonerebbe mai di lasciare Fabrizio in quello stato, e inoltre le rivelazioni che farebbe, in preda al terrore e anche un po’ all’isteria, metterebbero decisamente a repentaglio la sua vita come se l’è costruita. Se solo non avesse perso quel dannatissimo anello, ma soprattutto se quel cretino non avesse finito per insistere con le sue paranoie, pensa, irritato...

In quel momento, si rende conto che potrebbe fargli dimenticare ogni cosa al suo riguardo, se solo lo volesse. Il periodo di Sanremo, quello di Lisbona, il successivo, _tutto_. Può tagliare e ricucire i suoi ricordi come più gli aggrada, è nei suoi poteri. Si toglierebbe davanti un bel po’ di problemi, in questo modo.

Ma non lo fa. Gli lascia andare il volto, e nel tempo di un battito di palpebre, Fabrizio è tornato in sé. E gli sorride. “Beh, allora? Sei emozionato pe’ ‘sta cosa?” Glielo chiede con la solita sicurezza che mostra chi un palco l’ha calcato più di una volta.

“Un po’.” Ermal gli sorride di rimando, le braccia dietro la schiena. Tirarsi su le maniche senza farsi vedere è più impegnativo di quel che credeva. Avrebbe dovuto ipnotizzare Fabio per non farlo ammattire davanti alle macchie di sangue, ma in tutta onestà non gli sarebbe costato poi troppo...

“ _Ultimo soundcheck! Tutti sul palcoscenico!_ ”

Fabrizio gli dà un buffetto su una spalla. “Andiamo?” E si avvia verso la scala, convinto che l’altro lo seguirà.

Ermal lo segue, infatti. Dopo le prove canteranno, l’evento finirà, e tutto tornerà come al solito.

Cioè, sempre se ritrova quel dannatissimo anello.

**Author's Note:**

> Purtroppo per chi si aspettava dell'altro, faccio parte di quel ristretto gruppo di persone che pensa che il morso di un vampiro ti faccia un male cane più che darti l'orgasmo.


End file.
